Unbreakable Binds
by VisforVixen
Summary: Devastatingly handsome and sadistic Igarashi Tora has always gotten whatever and whomever he wanted, except for his one very interesting and troubled corporate lawyer. How will Venita open his eyes while denying them a future and running from her past? Tora Igarashi X OC . Slight Takumi X Misaki. May contain LEMON in later chapters depending on reviews. Please stand by.


**AN: Hey guys, just finished the manga for this series and absolutely loved it. Hope you enjoy my Tora X OC story. Please review and let me know your thoughts! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama or Sherlock Holmes. **

Devastatingly handsome Igarashi Tora, President and CEO of the Igarashi Group, fiancé to the sweet and annoyingly unwavering Sakurai Chiyo, and playboy billionaire was completely not interested in anything or anyone around him. During the eight years after his graduation from Miyabigaoka High School, he, of course, attended the finest national university to complete his undergraduate and graduate work in business and quickly gained control over his father's corporation. He was such a good cutthroat business man that he was able to postpone his arranged marriage for eight whole years, claiming the company needed his undivided attention to grow and conquer. (It's not like he was _really_ lying.) While sitting in the big chair, he had definitely made the Igarashi Group one of the biggest known international corporations, something he couldn't have ever done with a money grubbing wife always bitching about paying attention to her.

Unfortunately, life finally caught up to him. Partners were inquiring about his martial status, his parents were on his back, and Chiyo keep leaving subtle hints about setting a date. His long life as a bachelor was over. No more waking up in random women's beds or screwing around with every face that caught his attention. No more late nights at the office. No more cigars and scotch in bed. No more freedom. His life was officially over and plans were quickly made to wed his long-term fiancée for the following spring.

Chiyo was nice and quiet. She never spoke against him or showed any interest in fighting. She didn't get in his way when he went off to meet some pretty acquaintance. If Chiyo were an ice cream flavor, she would be plain vanilla—not even interesting enough to be French vanilla. She would be the perfect wife who wouldn't leave him if he had a few extra partners on the side, although he had yet to find a woman worthy enough of being his mistress. Even with an outrageously boring and spineless wife, he could at least find solace in the occasional romp. He sneered, imagining how roughly he treated his one-night stands and the shocked and appalled look on his innocent fiancée's face if he ever dared attempt to convince her to bend over and allow him to handcuff her to the bed. God, she was _so_ terribly and painfully vanilla and so absolutely _not_ interesting. They'd been engaged for nearly ten years and he hadn't even kissed her yet. Vanilla _and_ prude. He hated this arranged marriage. Yet, her outstanding breeding and her connections made her a suitable bride. Too bad he could already feel his hatred and resentment for her growing in his very soul.

Chiyo was definitely not as interesting as Ayuzawa Misaki, soon-to-be Usui Misaki. He rolled his eyes. Ayuzawa and Usui were like a grossly unbelievable love story. Ayuzawa was the only one who Tora could ever really be himself with. She, as always, showed him just how interesting and unexpected she could be by not only refusing Tora, but also by working hard to stand proudly by Usui's side. The now socially-matched sexy Japanese diplomat and the Raven Castle's genius doctor had been engaged for the past eight years and were still madly in love and unfortunately, good friends of his. As much as he hated to admit it, he was no competition for (gag) true love.

Tora picked up his scotch glass, swirling the amber liquid and enjoying the sound of the ice clanking against the glass. He sank down into his comfortable leather chair, eyeing the mountain of legal documents, and seeing the late hour reflected on his top-of-the-line office phone. 21:15 and he was still at his office. Sure he had taken a half hour break to severely punish the secretly for not informing him of an important meeting. Her loud whimpers and breathy begging doing absolutely nothing to fill the void his body so desperately desired. She was just another faceless body he used to empty his frustrations. His phone rang, the caller ID signaling the stubborn and interesting beauty that was his past love interest, Ayuzawa.

"Let me guess, you've come to your senses and you are leaving Usui? It sure took you long enough." His voice was husky and seductive as he felt the demon aura penetrating the receiver.

"I can see you're still an idiot. No, unfortunately for you, Takumi and I are still together. As I am sure Sakurai is still putting up with you." Misaki stated, swallowing her hateful tone. She did after all call for a favor. "I was wondering what you thought about the portfolio I sent over? The one detailing a wonderful, diligent, shrewd and _interesting_ corporate lawyer?"

"What are you talking about, Ayuzawa?" He made sure his voice was void of intrigue, but she knew exactly how to hook him. The way she emphasized interesting, she was definitely playing with him.

"I spoke to Maki a few weeks ago. He told me you're in the market for a corporate lawyer. I happen to have an American friend who I went to law school with. She wanted to relocate to another place to start fresh. She's never been to Japan but she's fluent and she's one of the best corporate lawyers practicing in England. I sent your secretary her resume and portfolio two weeks ago. Didn't she tell you about her?" Misaki plowed through, not allowing Tora deny her friend until she made her a proper case.

Tora rubbed his face in utter annoyance. Two weeks ago? He needed a new corporate lawyer _weeks_ ago. He had hardly even stepped out of this office since he'd fallen so behind in going over all the tedious legal paperwork and contracts. Regardless, he hadn't heard anything about her application. He cursed his good for nothing secretary. She was just vying to get even more cruelly punished. Disgusted at the possible trickery, he wondered for a moment if his secretary was fucking up his work life on purpose.

"I will look over her application. I assume you gave Maki her information?" Tora asked, even more annoyed that his supposed butler didn't inform him of this development.

"Uh Igarashi, she will be at your office tomorrow at 9 AM. Your secretary set up a meeting with her last week. I was just calling to confirm you remembered and sweet talk her a little bit." Misaki said, smiling slightly as she heard Igarashi softly curse in irritation.

"Very well. I will see her tomorrow." Tora hung up the phone, not bothering to bid farewell to the feisty woman who had plagued his thoughts for years.

"Maki, get in here." Tora waited for the butler to enter his office. "Did you know of some friend of Ayuzawa coming here for an interview tomorrow?" Maki, having overheard the conversation, brought with him the woman's documentation and placed it on Tora's desk while refilling his scotch.

"Yes, I thought Amaya would have told you. The next two days you have nothing but interviews for the senior corporate lawyer position." Maki said, his smile, as always, never flattering.

"Who the hell is Amaya?" Tora spat, taking a long drink from his glass to ease his anger.

"Amaya is your secretary, sir." Maki sighed, trying hard not to roll his eyes. His master could never remember the women he slept with.

"Please make arrangements to open a position for an executive secretary. This woman's incompetence outweighs the use I get from her body." Pressure began to sit heavily behind Tora's eyes as he finished washing down his scotch. He excused Maki for the evening and fingered the file on Ayuzawa's old friend.

Venita Tapia, age 26, American born with her undergraduate work completed at Harvard University and law school at the University of Oxford. He lazily thumbed through the pages. He had to admit, her credentials were impressive for such a young lawyer. The corporation she recently left before moving to Japan was even better known than the Igarashi Group. Her tremendously quick progress amazed him. Had she continued to work for this company, she would have headed the legal department in mere months. Even her references were big names. Why did she leave? Her career could have been amazing had she stayed in England. She was indeed _interesting_. He could picture her now: tall, lanky with thick horn-rimmed glasses, tight bun giving her a constant surprised appearance, and no personality for anything other than work. Her extraordinary portfolio reflected the life he led—all work, no play. Well, _he_ definitely made plenty of time for play.

Venita smiled as the somewhat creepy butler, Maki she believed he said, led her through to an extraordinary office, which sat on the top floor of an even more extraordinary office complex. The office had floor-to-ceiling windows; everything was white and steel except for the opulent dark wooden desk and large leather, and extravagant leather sitting area that opposed a large black marble fireplace. There were no pictures, warm mementos or anything personal in the office. A bookshelf was stuffed with hardcovers and stretched across the right wall. Next to the desk sat a quaint liquor cart with expensive spirits and crystal glasses. A striking man on the phone caused Venita's roaming eyes to settle on his figure. Even though he was sitting down, it was obvious he was quite tall. His slicked back platinum hair, amber eyes and muscular build demanded her attention. Strands of his bangs loitered over his serious eyes as his smooth, deep gentlemanly voice spoke calmly to the person on the other end of the phone.

Maki led her to the large leather sofa and offered her tea, which she gratefully accepted to ease her nerves. Mr. Igarashi hadn't even bothered to look in her direction. She wondered if he was always this rude. Phone call or not, he could have at least acknowledged her presence. _Damn rich social status obsessed jerks. _No matter how long she worked with the elite, she could never get used to their twisted idea of stepping over the "lower class" citizens. After all, she came from humble beginnings and made sure to succeed in every thing she did, thus proving anyone could be or do anything—lower class citizen be damned.

Tora glanced up the lawyer sipping tea. It took everything he had not to drop the phone in complete disbelief. She was stunning with an air of elegance and confidence that proved she had exceptional breeding. '_Her parents are also probably top lawyers_,' he thought intrigued. He couldn't wait for her background check to come through. His eyes greedily roamed over her seated frame. She was short but had full hips, a small waist, average breasts, and creamy alabaster skin that glowed against the navy dress she wore. Her heart shaped face was emphasized by a short, neat pixie cut. Her auburn-golden hair only a few shades lighter than her deep chestnut-colored eyes, which seem to radiate conviction and kindness. His eyes roamed past her button nose and rested on the plump full lips painted soft pink. He smirked as he felt the stirrings of arousal in his slacks. It seemed a new plaything just strolled into his life. _'Thanks, Ayuzawa. I guess now we're even.'_ Tora thought, burying the slight hurt of rejection left by Ayuzawa deep in his heart.

"So, you're Ayuzawa's friend. I've looked over your application. It is somewhat impressive, but there are plenty of very impressive applicants seated outside. Why should I give this job to someone like you? You're working papers aren't even fully processed yet. I would probably waste more time on you." Tora asked smoothly, making his way to sit directly in front of her and drink the tea Maki handed to him.

"Apart from being meticulous, hardworking, up-to-date with international and Japan's corporate policies and being the greatest asset you could ever have, then nothing." Venita said calmly in between her silent sips of tea. She reeled in her anger at his rudeness. Being friends with Misaki for so long had definitely taught her how to control the boundless anger she could feel in the face of arrogance and condescension.

"Greatest asset I could ever have? I'm intrigued. Please elaborate." Tora smirked, she was not easily dominated and she was aware of her talent. _Intriguing indeed. _

"I'm sorry, Mr. Igarashi. I was under the impression you did your homework when it came to my career. You've looked over my application, but if you studied it, then you'd know exactly how useful I would be to your company. If you doubt my outstanding abilities, I'm sure you could hire one of the mediocre lawyers sitting in your waiting room. However, my results will bring your business into an entirely different world. This," Venita's raised her hand and waved over the office space, "is peanuts compared to what you and I could do together." Venita simpered when she noticed a spark of anger in his eyes from calling his company peanuts. She stood up and walked toward the door, leaving Tora a bit bewildered at her presumptuousness and self-assurance. She was _so_ American and so _very_ interesting.

"Ms. Tapia, I find you fascinating. Why don't you join me for dinner? I'd love to learn more about you." Tora's sickly sweet gentlemanly voice flowed through her mind but instead of blushing and agreeing as he predicted, she raised a delicate eyebrow in response.

"Mr. Igarashi, do I have the job?" She asked, her eyebrow still raised.

"I'm willing to see how this… partnership plays out. Since you are new to the country and your papers are still processing, please stay in my manor. We have plenty of rooms and it would be best if I had contact with you 24/7." Tora explained, his sweet tone of voice steady. He was going to enjoy this little game of cat and mouse.

"I will take you up on your invitation to dinner and your offer for boarding until my papers are in order. However, I would greatly appreciate it if you would drop that façade. That sickly sweet voice and overly invested expression doesn't suit you." Tora stated, her eyebrow finally lowering as she left his office, leaving Tora looking after her form astonished and extremely interested.

Maki led Venita through the grand manor almost feeling sorry for the young lawyer. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to realize his master was interested in her curvaceous body, not that Maki could blame him. She was very beautiful.

"My lady, this is your room. I hope it is to your liking. Master Igarashi's room is next door." Maki smiled, placing her bags next to the large bed.

"Maki, please. My name is Venita, not my lady. Why is my room next to Mr. Igarashi?" Venita asked, sitting on the high bed, which was way too big for one person and trying hard not to glare at the over the top embroidered canopy resting on the solid wooden frame.

"My lady, in Japan, calling a person by their first name is simply not done unless there is an intimate relationship between them. Master Igarashi is a touch of a workaholic. I believe he thinks having you close to him will be more efficient. You will be moved within the next few months when he marries his fiancée this spring." Maki did not want to lie to this woman. There was something about her that made him want to open up and warn her of his master's promiscuous ways, but his loyalty prevented him from disclosing any of his master's personal information. For now, he could at least let her know he was spoken for.

"I see, so he has a fiancée. Just out of curiosity, what is she like? I'm assuming she's as merciless and false as he is?" She asked softly, not wanting to face the wrath of the creepy butler for insulting his master. To her surprise, he chuckled.

"On the contrary, she is sweet and kind and passive. The complete opposite of my master." Maki knew why Master Igarashi was so interested in this girl. She was bright and could see through falsities, which was very important for a lawyer, yet not so good for a man who was trying to seduce her through a false personality.

"Hm, poor girl. Maki, when should I be ready for dinner with Mr. Igarashi? Any words of wisdom? I promise I won't tell him you helped me." Venita smiled, trying to coax any information she could out of the butler.

"Yes, always be on guard. Please meet me downstairs at promptly 6 PM." Venita was quite amused how immovable Maki's smile was. He was still creepy, but she sensed goodness in him.

"Hey Maki, we may not have an intimate relationship, but as a new friend and foreigner, I would really appreciate it if you called me Venita." She smiled at the soft blush staining the butler's cheeks as he hurriedly escaped her presence.

Venita looked around her room. It was huge, as expected. It had a large wooden desk and chair, black marble fireplace, floor-to-ceiling windows, a spacious walk-in closet, and a completely over the top private bathroom. The double sinks, flooring, and large Jacuzzi tub were all made of white marble. Even the fixtures were made of something she suspected was more expensive than steel. These rich snobs had no boundaries when it came to wasting money. Sighing, she pulled out her phone to contact her best friends.

"Takkun! How are you doing? Where's Misa?" Venita asked, hearing the slight chuckle of Takumi.

"Hey Vennie, how's it going with that bastard Igarashi?" Takumi asked, taking a break from mixing his uncle's and brother's medications. He had been worried when Misaki had suggested she go work for that bloodhound. She was like the little sister he never had. She was wonderful and sweet but that damn Igarashi, no matter if the rift between them was closed, he was devil, especially around woman who peeked his interest.

"So far so good. He kind of has this eerie persona that he covers up with a fake nice guy personality. It freaks me out a little bit. Do you think he's dangerous?" Venita asked, always feeling comfortable when talking to Takkun and Misa.

"I want to say he's not dangerous, but he has a thing about conquering anything he finds interesting. You have to be careful. Don't let him into your life, no matter what. He will hurt you and leave you without a second thought. The minute he's used you up and you are no longer interesting, he'll go back to his fiancée and look for someone else to pass the time with. You don't need someone like that again." Takumi stated sincerely, practically hearing her cringe as his last statement hit her ears. He wanted to make sure she understood just how important it was to keep her guard up around that guy. She needed to be in charge and not to let him have even an ounce of power over her.

"Got it. I call the shots and keep him at bay. Not that I would do anything anyway. I mean, he's engaged. Yuck." Venita laughed, trying not to think about Igarashi's disturbing fake sugar-laced voice. _What was with that guy anyway?_

"Just so you know, Gerald is planning a trip to see you in a few weeks. He seems pretty determined to bring you back home. He told me to offer you a job overseeing all the contracts for his businesses and the castle. I think it's a pretty good opportunity. You know how he feels about you. He can be intense about responsibilities and the castle, but he would treat you right and you'd never have to worry about something like _that_ ever happening again. We're all here for you. We'll take care of you if you let us." Takumi said in a low voice, practically pleading with her to consider his brother's proposal and return to England.

"I spend quite a lot of time with Gerald after what happened. He means a lot to me. He's a good friend but I'm not sure if I could love him the way he deserves to be loved. I want him to find that happiness whereas I don't want that for myself anymore. I need to do this. I need to be on my own and put myself together again. I'll only hinder all of you if I don't. Please tell him I look forward to seeing him soon but to not buy me a return ticket." Venita's tone matched Takumi's in softness, but they soon brushed off the heavy topic and continued a light chat Takumi's wedding plans and any new developments going on in Raven Castle. She promised to call next week when Misa would be there and not in some foreign country she couldn't even pronounce. "Hey Takkun, if you get lonely and you can't reach Misa, give me a call okay?" She could feel him smile on the other end of the receiver as she hung up. Feeling better after her call with Takumi, she left to take a bath.

Venita looked at her reflection appraisingly. Her neat bob framed her face. Her eyes glowed against her black and light gold eye makeup, bronzer highlighted her bone structure and dark red lipstick stylishly graced her lips. The tight black dress hugged her curves while the shimmering halter-top accentuated her chest and showed off her toned back. She twirled the emerald pendent resting on her neck. It was something she never took off. It was to remind her to protect her heart and never allow anyone to play with her emotions again. It was her armor and she was not about to let some pompous rich jerk touch her because he was bored. She slipped on her stilettos and shawl and made her way downstairs to meet Maki.

_'__I will not lose myself to you or any other man ever again, Tora Igarashi, so watch yourself. I'm like nothing you've ever seen before,'_ Venita thought proudly, climbing down the stairs while fully prepared to meet a new challenge head on.

**AN: Hope everyone liked the chapter. Please review! **


End file.
